Back and Evil
by DalekDavros
Summary: AU S4 The Source has a new plan to defeat the Charmed Ones by bringing back one of their own to serve him. Will she be good or evil remains to be seen. Full Summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own show and this story is in no way making me a profit.**

Summary: AU Takes place after Charmed Again. The Source believing that the only way to destroy the Charmed Ones is to is to use one of their own. He brings Prue back from the dead. But will she be good or evil is something only time will tell.

Chapter 1

The source is in his chamber sitting on his throne as if he is waiting for something. Two demons shimmer into the room. The go to kneel in front of him eyes on the floor.

Demon 1: What do you ask of us my liege?

Source: Your task is to go to this grave sight. (Hands them a piece of paper telling them were the grave is) And bring the body back here.

Demon 2: It shall be done my lord.

Both demons shimmer out. A warlock blinks in and bows to the Source

Warlock: Are you sure this plan will work sire.

Source: Positive.

Meanwhile at the grave the demons have finished digging up the grave revealing a female of about 30 years of age.

Demon 1: We should make sure that what we have done here is not noticed.

Demon 2: Right.

The demons fill the grave back in making everything look undisturbed and shimmer out with the body

To be continued

A/N Just who is the body that was dug up? Who was the warlock with the Source? And why does the Source want the body to begin with? Stick around and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Charmed ect.

A/N Sorry if the story is starting out slow. This chapter deals with the resurrection. I also have no Idea how to write poetry.

Chapter 2

The demons arrive back in the underworld with the body. The room they land in appears to be prepared as if for a ceremony, with candles lit all around on the floor and ceiling, there is also a pentagram with an altar in the center. The Source and the warlock appear in the room with a warlock and an upper level demon in chains.

Source: Put the body on the table and leave.

Both Demons: Yes your majesty.

They do so and shimmer out. A dark priest appears

Priest: Are we ready to begin the ceremony?

Source Yes.

The ritual begins. The priest chants in a demonic language. The Source and warlock kill the chained up warlock and demon. Their blood spills into a gold basin. They move toward the woman's body dipping his thumbs in the blood. He puts a circle of blood on each eye. Then as if its lipstick puts it on her lips. Next he puts a streak of blood on each cheek. Lastly he puts the Grimoire's symbol (an upside down star with a skull) on her forehead. While doing all this he chants:

_Powers of evil old_

_I call on you to resurrect this foe_

_Open her eyes_

_Open her mind_

_Open her heart to this evil_

_And bind the essence of this blood_

_So she may come back to life_

_On our side of this fight_

All the candles go out as a dark light fills the room. The blood placed on the girl during the ritual disappears as if absorbed into her body. And a few moments later her eyes open as the Source and warlock smile down on her.

To be continued

A/N You want to find out what happens next stay tuned and find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of this show at all.

A/N So She is finally back to life let us find out what happens next

Chapter 3

As the Source and Warlock smile down the candles once again light up. She opens her eyes. She looks around confused, but upon seeing the Source she becomes fully aware and attacks him.

The girl: You bastard I'm going to kill you for all the trouble you've caused.

However before she reaches him she falls to the ground in pain. The Source smiles evilly.

Source: So Prue Halliwell you seemed to still be tied to good, but that is going to change. You see since I have brought you back to life you will have to serve me until the debt is repaid or you die which ever comes first.

As he says this black bracelets appear on her wrists.

Source: By the way those cannot be removed. Now as I was saying you will serve me. You also have the essence of a demon and a warlock in you so you have the standard demon and warlock powers as well. And if you refuse this deal the mixed essence inside you will destroy your spirit leaving your body a tool for me use as I see fit.

There is a tense silence

Source: Well what do you say?

Prue: Since I have no choice I accept your deal. She says this with venom I her voice.

Source Excellent! Now Vladisius (he gestures to the warlock) will be your guide here. I expect you will give him respect.

She nods.

Source: Now you are dismissed both of you. They leave.

The source smirks as he enters into a private chamber behind his throne room. The only noticeable feature in the room is two chained up glowing black orbs. He walks up to them both.

Source: Soon with the Charmed Ones out of the way my rule will be cemented and I will have no more use for you two.

He starts laughing evilly.

To be continued.

A/N Just who are the mysterious warlock Vladisius, what are the glowing orbs, why are these orbs chained up, and what are the Source's plans stay tuned to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

A/N So Prue has joined the dark side what's going to happen next.

Chapter 4

Source: Now you are dismissed both of you. They leave.

As they walk out of the room Vlad (that is what he will be addressed as from now on) starts to explain what is going to happen

Vlad: While you are here I will be training you to use your new powers, since I am also a demon warlock hybrid. During your training period you will be living with me. Oh, and by the way you still have those witch powers you had before you died.

He then shifts (its what I will call the demon/warlock teleport) to his chambers. The rooms have all the furnishings of someone very wealthy.

Vlad: So what do you thing?

Prue: I think I could get used to this She smiles evilly.

The screen fades to a vision of the Source looking at this with an evil smirk.

Source: Everything is going according to plan.

One Month Later Prue and Vlad are found in the training area. Prue has mastered the basics of her new powers. Both are currently in a training match. She finally gets the edge over him and has a dagger to his throat.

Vlad: Well done your training is going along splendidly. I think you will be ready for a mission soon.

A demon flames in saying the both of them are to meet the Source at once. The hybrids shift out to the Source's chamber.

Source: Your mission is to kill this child. He shows an image of a baby in his mother's arms. The reason we are going to kill him because if he grows up he will become even more good then Mr. Rogers.

Prue/Vlad: Consider it done sire. They shift out.

Source: Seer what do you see in their future?

Seer: I see them becoming true works of evil your majesty. The seer smiles evilly.

Meanwhile at the home of the child it is night time. The two shift in next to the crib. Prue silently pulls out a dagger stabs the baby in the heart and then destroy the body with an energy ball. She does this all with an evil smirk and not pity or hesitation.

Prue: Well that was fun but what I do not understand is how someone can be more good than Mr. Rogers?

Vlad: I do not think we want to know. They shift out.

In the Source's hidden room the two orb having seen the two on their assignment are both in deep though.

Orb1: They are definitely the ones I can feel it. It says this with a feminine voice.

Orb2: You are definitely right my love: This one having a masculine voice.

To be continued.

A/N In the month that Prue has been back has changed her greatly will see ever get back to normal. Who are those orbs. All will be revealed in time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

A/N Prue has made her first kill. The time skip was to show how the essence and time in the underworld affected her. The Mr. Rogers reference was to show how much demons hate as he is like the greatest good ever.

Chapter 5

Another month had past and Prue's evil was building by the day. She started to only wear black clothes. She was training harder and harder while her powers kept getting stronger.

Her demon powers were approaching that of Vlad's who could even give the source a run for his money. Her spells got more effective. Her telekinesis was so advanced all see had to do was think of an object to move it without looking, while her astral duplicates could function at the same time as her and both have power as strong as the original.

After a mission of killing some innocents and witches both Prue and Vlad arrive back at Vlad's chambers.

Vlad: Prue I have to tell you something important.

Prue: What is it?

Vlad: You and I knew knew each other before you died.

Prue then realizing who it is asks how.

_Flashback_

_The Source had just finished the same ritual used on Prue. After the same discussion he had with Prue he sends him off to train._

_After a year of training and perfecting his demon powers, his warlock powers and his special power to control of the earth element he received his new rank and name Vlad._

Vlad: That's how it happened. So what do you think?

Prue stars at him for a few moments.

Prue: What do I think? I think that this is great thank you for telling me.

Vlad: You mean you're not mad.

Prue: Of course not I've dreamed of us getting back together.

Vlad: Well in that case. (He takes out a box opens it and inside is a small diamond ring) Prue will do the me the honor of becoming my dark bride.

Prue (screams): Yes!

Vlad: We will need a dark priest to perform the ceremony and I know just who to get to do the job.

Meanwhile in the hidden room the seer and the two orbs have smirks.

Seer: All is going according to plan.

To be continued

A/N Just what is this plan Will the two get married and will we know the fate of the other three sisters. Keep reading to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

A/N: So we are going to get a wedding soon. How is everyone going to react to this? The Seer seems to be planning something with the two orbs. Will these secrets remain hidden only time will tell?

Chapter 6

In an unknown part of the Underworld the seer is seen conversing with somebody.

Seer: So you see that is why we need your help for this plan to work.

Demon: Yes I will indeed help because not only will it remove this false source from power and return the true rulers to the throne but the fear that will come from this will be brilliant. You have a deal.

They shake hands.

Seer: Yes this is perfect. By the way the two are coming here as we speak.

As she shimmers out the two hybrids shift in.

Demon: What can I do for you two?

Vlad: We would like you to give us a dark wedding Barbas.

Barbas: Yes I think I will help you with that but since I things to attend to it will take four months for the wedding.

Prue: Perfect!

They then shift out while Barbas gives a wicked smile.

Three months later we find that Prue has gone on more missions with Vlad each going off without a hitch. Their powers have grown stronger. Prue has also allowed her hair to grow till it falls the her mid back with a pure black color.

In the Source's chamber we find the two have just shifted in.

Source: Your next mission is to kill the witch Serenity of the moon clan.

Both: Consider it done my lord.

They both shift off to the surface. They corner the girl in an alley and quickly proceed to kill her. They shift back to the Source's chamber.

Both: The task is done your majesty.

Source: Excellent and I now have a reward for you Prue. Now step forward and kneel.

She steps forward and kneels. As she did the Source takes out his sword.

Source: For your hard work for furthering evil I give you a demon name to forever strike fear into your opponents. I christen thee Purella. (Pronounced Pure* Ella)

Pure: Thank you master.

To be continued.

A/N So Pure (she will be referred this from now on) has her own demon name. Wedding plans are on the way. Also what is this plan and why is the Source not the true ruler. Keep reading to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

A/N So Pure no has her demon name. She has a wedding coming up. She is going further into evil and gone on more missions. Though how does this fit into the weird plan that those mysterious orbs have.

Chapter 7

A month has now passed since she has been renamed and six months since she was brought back the wedding is coming up soon with both Vlad and Pure getting excited. They have already got their clothes picked out for the wedding.

Pure: I cannot wait for the wedding. You know it seems that time has just flew by. You know what I mean.

Vlad: Yes it does feel like that and I cannot wait either.

They both proceed to start making out. For now I will let your imagination do the work here. They here a knock and quickly made themselves presentable.

Vlad: Come in.

A messenger comes in saying the Source requires there presence now.

Pure: We will be right over.

The two shift to the Source's chamber. When they arrive they bow in front of him.

Source: Rise, your mission today is to kill this child for he is to become a well known speaker who will be able to stop much depression in the world.

Both: We will take care of him at once. They both shift out.

They arrive at the child's house in the middle of the night and proceed to quickly kill the child. They leave immediately.

They arrive back in the Underworld. The Source dismisses them to their chambers. They then prepare for their wedding at midnight.

Hours later in the same graveyard the two were buried in we find them ready for the wedding.

The priest Barbas begins the wedding. After a while the two get to their vows which they make without hesitation. Vlad takes a dagger cuts Pure and drinks some of her blood. They then take a sip of the tonic that is supposed to make you more open to your dark side.

Finally Barbas places his hands on the couple.

Barbas (in demonic): Not two but one, until life be gone.

With the ceremony now complete the two had back to Vald's for a little rest.

To be continued.

A/N Yay two updates on the same day. We know have gone through with the wedding. How was this part of the elaborate plan? What is going to happen next keep reading to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

A/N So the two are now married but how does this fit into the plan that seems to revolve around them. You will find all this out soon enough.

Chapter 8

Five months later in the hidden room we find the Seer discussing something with the two orbs.

Seer: They will soon be ready for what is to come. There are however two tasks left to overcome.

Orb1: Then all we have to do is wait.

The Seer shimmers out. The Source then comes in.

Source: Soon all your powers will be mine and you will no longer exist.

He leaves the room and returns to his chamber. He then calls in Vlad and Pure. They arrive and kneel before him.

Source: Your mission this time is to take a group of the finest demons to kill the Sol witch clan. They will be gathering tonight for a family reunion.

Both: Understood.

They both leave and gather a force of demons for this task. With some of the tougher demons at their disposal they are ready.

The entire force transports themselves to the location and proceed to attack.

I will leave the images of the battle to your minds.

At the end only Vlad and Pure are left on the field. They then shift out and return to the Source's chamber. They kneel before him with emotionless faces.

Both: The task is done sir.

Source: Excellent no go.

They shift out. The Source laughs evilly.

Source all is going to plan.

In another room the Seer with the orbs laugh evilly as well.

All three: All is going according to plan.

What only the Seer and the orbs realized however was the braclets symbolizing the debt between the Source Pure and Vlad had disappeared thus canceling the debt.

To be continued

A/N With the debt no longer in place what will the two hybrids do. What is the plan of the Seer and orbs. Keep reading to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

A/N With the debt over what will the hybrids do. What is the plan that is constantly referred to? So many things are now going to happen so read on.

Chapter 9

It had been one month since the attack and therefore one year since Pure had been resurrected. We now find her with her husband Vlad both lounging around their chambers upset with noting better to do.

Pure: What is wrong with us? Ever since after the attack a month ago something just feels different.

Vlad: Yah it feels like something has been lifted from our minds I just do not know what that is.

Pure: We will figure it out eventually.

They go back to lounging. Pure thinking she has watch on tries to look at the time. Then realizing there is nothing on her wrist puts her hand down. Then realizing there is nothing there notices there is noting on Vlad's wrist either.

Pure: Honey look the bracelets are gone. We are free of our debt.

Vlad looks at his wrist realizing the same thing.

Vlad: Let's go tell the Source we quit.

They shift to the Source's chambers. Realizing he was taking to someone they decide to leave but stop when they hear his rant.

Source: Soon those two hybrids will die and then when they do I will absorb their powers to finally kill the Charmed Ones once and for all. Seer is all going as plan.

Seer: Yes.

The two realizing they were used step out of the shadows with anger in their eyes.

The source seeing this shows anger in his eyes as the Seer smiles evilly.

Source: Seer you have failed me you said all was going according to plan.

Seer: I have not failed. I have always known.

She moves toward the two hybrids.

Seer: He has used you he is your enemy.

The two start shaking with rage. The Source then launches an energy ball at the two. Vlad creates an earth shield to stop the attack.

Both: This is your fault. With our debt over we can kill you now.

Pure uses a telekinetic wave while Vlad slams the earth shield into the source. With an agonizing scream the source dies and is nothing but a puddle of blood. The Seer then bows before them.

Both (with a commanding voice): Up! What has happened?

Seer: You on your way to fulfilling your true destiny. You two are to be the new source and queen of the underworld.

To be continued.

A/N Well the Source is now dead. The hybrids are to be the new rulers. Next chapter we will have an explanation of all that has happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

A/N The Source is now dead. Has this been all a part of the plan the Seer and the orbs have had? Here is where explanations will be.

Chapter 10

_Both (with a commanding voice): Up! What has happened?_

_Seer: You on your way to fulfilling your true destiny. You two are to be the new source and queen of the underworld._

Vlad: What do you mean by this?

Seer: Come with me and I shall explain.

She shimmers to the room with the now free orbs and Barbas waiting. Our hybrids shift in shortly after.

Orb1 (male): Take a seat. Four seats appear and the four none orbs sit. Now that everyone is comfortable I shall begin the tale.

Long ago this Underworld was ruled by a royal family passing the power of ruler from one generation next. While the queen passed her power to the heir's mate. This stopped a thousand years ago when that fool over threw us taking the position. Since he could not take the power from the rulers he turned them of rather me and my mate into orbs. The only ones who could stop him would be the true heirs. When the day comes that they are crowned like days before our power and essence will merge with the heirs and order will be restored.

Pure: So let me get this straight you think me and Vlad are the heirs you speak and are supposed to rule the Underworld.

Orb2 (female): Yes. All you have to do to get all this power is to go through the standard coronation.

Pure: So honey what do we say?

Vlad: I say we do it love.

Pure: Your right how could we pass up this opportunity.

Seer: Since you have accepted we must prepare the coronation. So first off you are going to need to take on the royal garments for the coronation.

With all this agreed to they move to the same room where are two hybrids were brought to life. There are candles set up all over the room. The symbol of the Source, the Signum Venaliter, on the floor. In the center the Grimoire is on a pedestal. With Barbas on one side. The two orbs with Vlad and Pure on the other both in their royal outfits.

Vlad's clothes consist of a black shirt. Black pants, black dress shoes, a black cloak with a sword on his side. Pure's outfit consists of a black dress that falls to the floor, black slippers, black gloves that reach half way between her shoulder and elbow, a black cloak with a black baton at her side with her long hair tied up into two circles one inside the other.

Barbas: Let the coronation commence. First you are to drink this tonic. Then place your hand on the Grimoire.

They do so.

Barbas then chants the following

_May the world's evil flow through your soul tonight and grant you eternal darkness. Are you prepared to take the power and position of the Source before these leaders of the underworld_

_Powers past_

_Powers present_

_Powers future_

_I call on you here and now_

_Remove the good in these two forevermore._

With this said a white light exits there body.

He then chants the following along with the two hybrids.

_**H**__is verbis invocamus(These words call upon)_

_potentias tremendas(the tremendous powers)_

_fontis ipsius(of the Source)_

_In hac hora descendat malum(__Within this hour, evil descends.)_

_**E**__t coronam imponat(And when he crowns himself)_

_super virum electum(he will be their chosen master.)_

With this chant done the male orb fuses with Vlad while the female orb fuses with Pure. As this happens their eyes turn black aw well as their nails and hair. Their nails lengthen, and the symbol of the Source appears on their foreheads.

With the coronation complete the two have an evil smirk on their face and take the Grimoire. While all the Demons then chant.

All hail Source Vladisius! All hail Queen Purella.

To be continued.

A/N So now we have the explanation and the coronation done. What will these two do now that they rule the Underworld? Keep reading to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

A/N So the hybrids have been crowned as the rulers. What are their plans for the Charmed Ones. Also what has happened to them over all this time.

Chapter 11

It has been one month since the coronation. On the surface we find the Charmed Ones: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige at P3 at their private booth.

Piper: I cannot believe it 10 demons in one month. Each getting harder to beat.

Phoebe: I know what you mean its getting very tiring.

Paige: Though the problem is why to they keep coming like this.

Piper: Who knows but let's not waste whatever free time we have.

Phoebe and Paige: Agreed.

Meanwhile in the Underworld we find the rulers sitting in magnificent thrones muttering angrily about their plans being foiled. Also if you look closely at Pure you get see her belly starting to grow. We also see a demon kneeling in front of them.

Vlad: Your punishment for your failure is two months in the dungeons. Without a second thought he flames the demon to a cell.

A guard comes in with a glass of a cold liquid. He presents the glass to Pure.

Guard: Your tonic my queen. She takes the glass.

Pure: Good no leave.

The demon shimmers out. She drinks the tonic. The Seer shimmers in.

Seer: I seethe pregnancy is going well.

Pure: One month along and going great the tonic is really helping.

Vlad: Seer what news do you bring us.

Seer: First off the pregnancy will go off without a hitch and you will have your heir. Also eight months from now on All Hallows Eve the planets will not only align but also all the moons will be full enabling you get the upper hand and defeat the Charmed Ones. It will also give you the power to bring back all our vanquished allies

Pure: Eight months that should coincide with the birth. This is perfect.

Vlad: Agreed will up everyone's training schedule at once. We will prepare the armies so me and my wife will lead. Seer how will this plan work.

The Seer looks into the future and smirks.

Seer everything will work out marvelously.

To be continued

A/N So we now know what the Charmed Ones are up to. These rulers also now have a plan to kill the them. With an heir on the way who knows what will happen. Keep reading to find out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

A/N With a plan in mind to destroy the Charmed Ones will these rulers succeed. We will find out later put first a slight break from the main plot.

Chapter 12

In an area existing outside of time and space we see two figures guarding a crypt with another figure watching them from the shadows, a demon.

With the twos backs turned the demon fires an energy ball at them taking them out easily. He opens the crypt and removes a box. He then smirks wickedly

Demon: With this I can destroy my enemies and take over the world. He then shimmers out.

Meanwhile on the surface four more months have past. We find the sisters with Leo and Cole enjoying the day which strangely has had no demon attacks. When Cole is about to leave he brushes past Phoebe and she gets a vision.

The Charmed Ones Cole Leo and a cloaked figure are fighting what appears to be Belthazor with box with some kind of vapor coming from it. End Vision.

Phoebe comes out of the vision and explains what happened in it.

They make a plan to figure out what this vision means while Leo heads up to the Elders to see what they know.

To be continued.

A/N Who is the demon that stole the box, what connection does the vision have to Cole, and how dangerous is it. Keep reading to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

A/N In this chapter we find out what has been released and will also get something even more desperate out of this. Read on.

Chapter 13

In the underworld we find a man kneeling in front of the two rulers who are sitting on the throne with there hoods up and Pure's belly having grown in size. He is begging them for help.

Man: So will you help me beat Gore in the November election.

Pure: Yes we will give you our assistance in this election Bush now leave!

Bush: Thank you my queen. He then shimmers out.

The Seer then enters with two glasses of the tonic. Both rulers take the tonic and drink it.

Seer: I bring news your highnesses the training is going well and my queen you are actually carrying twins.

Vlad: Excellent but will this affect our plans in anyway Seer.

The Seer looks into the future and instead of seeing the birth she sees what Phoebe saw.

Seer: Your majesties I am afraid the Hollow has just been released.

Vlad: What are you sure because if this is true we will need the Charmed Ones help.

Right on cue the Charmed Ones Leo and Cole orb into the Underworld having learned about the Hollow.

Piper: We are here to purpose an alliance so we can stop the Hollow from destroying us all.

Vlad: Agreed I will help you in this matter personally. Seer you are to take care of the queen while I am the surface.

Seer: Understood.

Vlad and Piper shake hands to seal the deal.

To be continued.

A/N With the Hollow released both sides are know working together to stop the one who stole it. Will they succeed? Keep reading to find out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

A/N The alliance has been made to stop the Hollow and to seal it away again. The question is who wields it. Oh and the thing with Bush was a joke to show how he possibly won the election.

Chapter 14

The six of them are flamed to a graveyard as that is where the Hollow and the demon are said to be curtsey of the Seer.

Everyone but Source: That felt strange.

Source: Our best bet at finding the Hollow is to split up agreed.

They all agree and start to search. As luck would have it Cole bumps into the demon with the Hollow who looks like Belthazor. Both begin to perform the mirror gag.

After that is done Belthazor steals whatever powers Cole has left. Cole then screams and the other five gather to where Cole is.

All are shocked to see Cole and Belthazor in the same place.

Phoebe: How is that even possible?

Source: When you vanquished his demon side it must have separated them instead.

Paige: Makes sense to me.

A battle begins to ensue. In a matter of minutes Belthazor is completely taken over by the Hollow. It absorbs the power of Paige Leo and Phoebe.

Then Piper and the Source chant the spell to seal the Hollow.

_Aboleo Extum Cavium Du Eternias__._

Everyone's magic returns. Then the Source fuses both the human and demon back together.

_Powers old_

_Powers new_

_What was once one has become two_

_In this hour_

_In this place_

_I call on you now_

_Make what is now two one again._

Cole and Belthazor fuse back together.

Vlad: My work here is done. He Flames out.

The girls then chant the spell to return the Hollow

_Iam Is Addo,_

_Hic Is Addo_

_Malum Quod Bonus,_

_Vox In Conssesus,_

_Super Dico Nos _

The encased Hollow returns to where it belongs. Then they all orb back to the manor.

Piper: That was when hell of a day.

Everyone else: You said it.

Meanwhile in the underworld Vlad arrives back in the throne room. The two rulers embrace each other passionately.

Pure: I take it that everything has been taken care of honey.

Vlad: Of course it has love. Seer is everything still going as planned

The Seer looks into the future and smiles

Seer: All is as it should be my king and queen.

To be continued.

A/N Now that the Hollow is out of the way it seems their plans are back on track. With the birth of the twins and attack on the way will the Charmed Ones be ready? Keep reading to find out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

A/N The Hollow has been between. The Charmed Ones have met the rulers. The twins and attack are still on the way will they survive.

Chapter 15

It has been four months since the Hollow has been released. The demons have been training endlessly for the attack. With Pure in the final month of pregnancy in the final month the baby will be born soon.

It is now October 31st and we find the rulers in their private quarters sleeping. Pure has swelled up like a balloon with the twins nearly ready to be born. They get up and get dressed in their royal garments. They then flame into the throne room.

Seer: My lords the attack shall happen tonight as I foresee victory.

Pure: Excellent news and is the resurrection ritual prepared?

Seer: Yes all we have to do is wait till tonight when the moons are full and the planets are aligned.

Later that day we find Vlad, Pure, the Seer, and a demon priest in the ritual room preparing for the ritual as the time is almost upon them.

The Seer gives the source and queen their daily tonic to strengthen them. They drink the tonics. Then as night falls the planets align and the full moons rise Pure's water breaks and the babies are ready to be born.

Pure: I think the babies are ready to come out now.

Vlad: Excellent. Altar appear now.

In the center of the room where the source's symbol is a stone table rises. Vlad places his queen on the table as the spirits of all the past rulers appear to bless the children. With great stress the first baby comes out, it is a boy and he has the symbol of the source on his forehead. He looks just like his father

Vlad and Pure: His name will be Draken. The rulers give their blessings as the priest puts the unholy oil mixed with demon blood on his forehead.

Then she pushes again and a girl comes out also with the mark on her forehead. She looks just like her mother.

Vlad and Pure: Her name will be Aurella. The blessings and anointing are then given to her.

Pure then takes another glass of tonic to recover her strength. She then hands the babies to the Seer so the ritual can begin.

The altar disappears from the room. Our two rulers stand in the center of the symbol with the Grimoire in hand. The priest then takes the same oil mixed with blood and puts a circle on each of their eyes, some on their lips, a streak on each of their cheeks and then use it to trace the symbol on their foreheads. While this is happening they gather their energy, their bodies giving off a black aura as they chant the following.

_Powers of evil_

_Powers of life_

_We call on you to aid us in our plight_

_Return all our vanquished allies_

_So we may end this fight._

As this happens the unholy oil disappears as black shadows rise from the ground taking the form of all the demons that were killed. The resurrected demons take their places along with the rest of the demons. Pure takes her children form the Seer as see and Vlad take their spots in front of the vast demon army.

Vlad: The time to kill the Charmed Ones is now

Pure: We shall finally be victorious over them and have them slain. Their defeat will commemorate the birth of my children Draken and Aurella.

Seer: This is the night the Charmed Ones fall.

All demons: All hail Source Vladisius, all hail Queen Purella, all hail Prince Draken, all hail Princess Aurella.

To be continued.

A/N So the demon army has been assembled. All the vanquished demons have been brought back. The heirs to the Underworld throne have been born. The attack is coming up next. Keep reading to find out who wins.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

A/N So here is the final battle. Everything is coming to an end and only one side will win. Read to find out.

Chapter 16

In the Underworld we find the entire demon armies gathered in front of the two rulers ready for battle.

Vlad: The plan is simple you are to attack the home of the Charmed Ones, destroy it and bring them along with the whitelighter and half demon here.

Pure: Seer will this plan work. She says this while holding the children close.

Seer: Yes my lords absolutely nothing is going to go wrong.

Vlad: Go my army and bring them here.

The army shimmers out.

Meanwhile the girls and the two boys go on with the day blissfully unaware of what is about to happen. They are in fact still recovering from the attacks that have constantly happened over the past nine months.

Suddenly the demons come in having busted down the door and are entering through the window as well. A massive fight then ensues. Let your imagination tell you what happens.

At the end of it all a large amount of demons were killed but all five were knocked out. They are then transported to the Underworld.

In the Underworld we find the two royals in their thrones eagerly awaiting the Charmed Ones present. The demons then arrive with the sisters in tow as well as Leo and Cole.

Pure: You all have done well and you shall be rewarded. No go!

Vlad: The guards will have your reward.

The demons then leave. Pure then uses a telekinetic wave and throws them against the wall. Vlad then uses his earth power to bind their hands and feet to the wall. They then use their power of electrokinesis to wake them up.

Piper: What happened?

Vlad: You have been brought to us for your final death.

With that said Vlad raises his black sword while Pure raises her black baton. They focus there powers into a giant energy ball. They fire it at the five who are instantly destroyed. They both smile in satisfaction at a task well done.

Pure: Now nothing can stand in our way of taking over the world!

Vlad: Yes my love. We should now mobilize our armies for take over. Seer what do you see?

Seer: Victory is in your future my lord.

Pure and Vlad pick up their children and flame out to a balcony over looking a vast horde of demons

Pure: The Charmed Ones are dead! The world is ours for the taking!

The demons and various other dark creatures all shout. Hurray! All hail Source Vladisius! All hail Queen Pruella! All hail Prince Draken! All hail Princess Aurella!

The End

A/N That's it bet you all never expected evil to win. If anyone wants I may show the future ruled by demons and those five in the afterlife realizing who the rulers were.


End file.
